No More Nightmares
by pandanarchy
Summary: A one-shot that starts out as fluff but turns into smut. Aoba wakes up in the middle of the night to find Koujaku having another bad dream. He comforts him the only way he knows how (sex). I'm really really bad at summaries.


**For Tumblr user hotchocletymink because they're hella hot and hella choclety.**

Aoba awakes with a start when the arms around him tighten suddenly. With a bit of effort, he wriggles from Koujaku's grasp and twists to face him, his hand cupping the man's cheek and a frown of concern crossing his face. The room is almost entirely dark and his eyes are still a little blurry, but he can hear Koujaku mumbling in his sleep, and he can feel the man's entire body is tense. Tentatively, he shakes Koujaku's shoulder. "Hey, wake up," he whispers softly, shaking the man gently.

On and off all week, Koujaku had been waking him in the middle of the night. If he wasn't thrashing around and tangling himself in the sheets, he was mumbling or absent mindedly crying out in pain. It hurts Aoba deeply to see Koujaku like this, in a state where he couldn't reach him. Despite everything with Scrap, it seems there are still some things that still haunt Koujaku. Aoba bites his lip, smoothing down Koujaku's hair and whispering "It's just a dream," soothingly. The only thing Aoba can do to help him is wake him up and hold him as long as he needs.

Koujaku is a surprisingly heavy sleeper. Nowhere near as bad as Aoba, but the blue-haired man often finds that waking him up is difficult, and apparently now is no exception. A slightly perverted smile flickers across Koujaku's lips, but Aoba mistakes it for an expression of pain. Worriedly, Aoba groans and starts to shake Koujaku a little harder. "Wake up," he says quietly, trying to coax Koujaku into reality. "You're just having a bad dream. Koujaku, wake up."

Koujaku groans in his sleep, mumbling something inaudible again, and tries to roll away from Aoba, who is having none of his shit now. He continues shaking the man. The bed begins to creak from the force of him shaking Koujaku. He's getting a little violent and Koujaku's head is bobbing up and down, but it's necessary. The idiot still won't wake up.

"Koujaku," Aoba whines, positioning himself so he's straddling Koujaku's lower torso. He figures if Koujaku is this deep in his trance, it must be a pretty unpleasant dream. With his knees, Aoba begins to bounce on the bed even more, shaking Koujaku's shoulders with his hands. "Wake! Up!" he demands. Koujaku's body is flopping around like a rag-doll and any normal person would have woken up by now. "Koujaku!"

The man's lips are moving, but Aoba can't make out what he's muttering about. He leans down, his ear hovering just above Koujaku's lips. "Aoba..." the man breaths his name, his breath tickling Aoba's ear and sending shivers down his spine. The thought crosses Aoba's mind that Koujaku might be having a nightmare about him, and a knot forms in the pit of his stomach. He waits in position a moment longer, his bare chest pressed against Koujaku's, both of their hearts hammering almost in sync.

"Aoba..." Koujaku whispers again, this time his voice has more clarity to it. "I'm awake, you know," he says, chuckling and bucking his hips to throw Aoba off balance. Before Aoba can move, his wrists are seized and he finds himself tumbling sideways. Koujaku's body is radiating heat, pinning him solidly to the bed. Above him, Koujaku grins, his eyes glinting in the dim light.

"Idiot. How long have you been awake?" Aoba asks, scowling. He purses his lips, briefly wondering why he even bothered to be concerned about Koujaku. No, he can't think like that. Of course he'd be worried. He loves this man more than anything, even if he's a pain in the ass. He tries to free himself, but Koujaku's not budging. Aoba lets out a heavy sigh, sinking further into the mattress and glaring up at Koujaku, whose expression is a mixture of amusement and fondness.

"A while," Koujaku laughs. "Which makes you the idiot, really." He plants a tender kiss on Aoba's forehead, releasing his wrists and moving his hands to Aoba's waist. "Thank you for waking me. And thank you for being worried," he whispers gently, leaving a trail of light kisses along Aoba's jaw line. He sits up for a moment, gazing at Aoba's face thoughtfully.

"I wasn't worried," Aoba blatantly denies, avoiding Koujaku's gaze. He can feel his cheeks flaring red, and he clears his throat. "What the hell were you mumbling about, anyway?" Koujaku smiles and smothers the rest of Aoba's words with his lips. "Mmf!"

"Nothing in particular," he replies casually. "The usual nightmare-ish stuff." He shrugs, not really wanting to talk about it. He always has the same nightmares, involving losing control over himself or involving his family. It's never a very pleasant experience, but waking up to see Aoba's face always reassures him that he'll be ok.

Besides, with Aoba's body heat this close, he can think of much better things to be doing than dwelling on dreams. Aoba opens his mouth, about to reply, but Koujaku cuts him off with a kiss again, melding their lips together with precision that only comes from practice. Aoba's lips are soft and even if he's surprised and fights back at first, the contours of their bodies move perfectly against one another. He tastes sweet and familiar, and he has a certain quality that Koujaku hadn't even been aware he'd been looking for. Deepening the kiss, Koujaku thinks about how he wants to put this into words, to somehow tell Aoba that he's exactly what he needs.

Pulling away to speak, Koujaku suddenly thinks better of it. He's delivered so many soppy lines to Aoba before, that he's sure the blue-haired man must be sick of hearing it by now. He smiles slowly and kisses Aoba's neck, his breathing uneven now. His mind is in several places at once and he opens his mouth to speak again, but he can't seem to form the words.

"I know," Aoba mumbles in Koujaku's ear. He's spent enough nights with Koujaku to be able to roughly follow the man's train of thought. It's always the same after the nightmares. He weaves his arms around Koujaku's body, pressing his palms flat against his bare back and hugging him tightly. "I know," he whispers again, his voice tight with emotion.

"Thank you," Koujaku's voice comes out in a rush. "Aoba...thank you." He screws his eyes shut tight for a moment, trying to regain control over his ridiculous emotions. A wave of gratitude washes over him as Aoba returns the tender forehead kiss from earlier. He feels safe here, in this bed with Aoba. He doesn't have a care in the world.

The chill of the night air makes the heat that passes between them seem comfortable. If it had been summer, they wouldn't have been able to stay like this for very long, but as it is now, they share each other's body warmth in their embrace. Koujaku returns his mouth to Aoba's neck, his teeth nipping at the soft skin as his hands begin to wander. Nothing about Aoba's body is new to him, but he loves exploring it none the less. His fingertips have memorised the curve of Aoba's waist, the angle of his hips, the feel of his thighs.

The familiar sensation of tingling begins to spread through Aoba's body and he wriggles his hips, realigning himself against Koujaku's form. His hands travel the length of Koujaku's back, feeling his muscles ripple with every movement. He lets out a small gasp as Koujaku's tongue trails across his collarbones, his back unconsciously arching towards him. He needs to be closer. He needs Koujaku.

Koujaku seems to understand, his hand slipping beneath the waistband of Aoba's underwear. He pulls out Aoba's half-hard cock, his slim fingers stroking the length and sending shivers of intense pleasure along Aoba's body. Aoba can't stop the faint moans that are leaking from his throat from Koujaku's touch. He has to admit, Koujaku knows what he likes.

Pausing for a moment, Koujaku shifts on the bed, separating Aoba's legs and positioning himself between them. His hands slide between Aoba's back and the mattress and he helps Aoba into a sitting position in his lap, their lips colliding with a fervent passion. With his left hand, he resumes playing with the head of Aoba's cock, gently moving the skin back and forth, forcing Aoba to moan into his mouth.

Licking Koujaku's lower lip, Aoba firmly grasps the man's member and begins to stroke him too, his hand movements a little less graceful than Koujaku's. He knows Koujaku's body as well as he knows his own, but he's still getting to know what gets Koujaku off. He sucks Koujaku's tongue, small moans still escaping him, and he doesn't protest in the slightest when Koujaku brings his free hand to Aoba's lips, greedily opening his mouth to suck on them.

With his fingers dripping with Aoba's saliva, Koujaku moves his hand behind Aoba and begins to tease his entrance, enticing a sweet voice from him. Aoba's hand stops moving and he's forced to bury his face in Koujaku's shoulder as the man's fingers delve inside him. It's not as bad as it used to be, but the faint burning sensation is still there. Koujaku, gentle as ever, slowly moves his hand, widening Aoba's ass until the burning lessens.

Both the men are hard now, panting and eager. Aoba gives a faint nod and Koujaku pulls his fingers out. Gripping his hips, Koujaku gets his dick in the right position and slowly enters Aoba, watching his reaction carefully. While Aoba moans and claws his back, a rough grunt escapes Koujaku's throat. Aoba is tight and warm, as expected, and the overwhelmingly pleasant sensation that Koujaku feels makes it hard to control himself. "Aoba..." he moans, his body shuddering and his voice thick with lust.

It was nothing Aoba wasn't prepared for, but he still feels vaguely like he's being torn apart. Koujaku pants against his neck, moaning his name again, and begins to move, holding Aoba in place and thrusting his hips at a slow pace to start off. Aoba sucks in a deep breath, closing his eyes and rocking his own hips against Koujaku. With each movement, their timing begins to match up, their heavy breathing and the rhythm of their bodies gradually quickening. The pain has faded altogether now, replaced by a feeling of pure pleasure. Aoba clings to Koujaku, moaning softly with every thrust.

"Aoba...Aoba..." Koujaku can't do anything except drive into him and moan his name. He can soon feel a sweet warmth spreading from his hips and the constant waves of pleasure washing over his body tell him he's close to his limit. "Aoba," he whispers hoarsely, panting heavily and holding the man close.

Aoba's voice catches in his throat and he's more useless than Koujaku. Without words, he abandons himself and changes his pace, desperately and recklessly bucking his hips against Koujaku, craving him deeper, wanting it harder. Even without Koujaku stroking him, he's close. He can feel it building up in his lower body, short bursts of electricity jolting up his spine. With one final thrust, Koujaku moans his name and comes inside him, and Aoba's climaxing too. He tries to stifle his loud moan by biting into Koujaku's shoulder, his entire body shaking from ecstasy. His toes curl and his vision blacks out for a moment and he comes.

They sit like that for a moment, taking their time to recover, panting hard against each other. Koujaku is the first one to move, carefully pulling out of Aoba's ass. To put it bluntly, there's semen all over his stomach and dripping down Aoba's right thigh. He grins sheepishly at Aoba, who looks away and blushes violently, his chest still heaving. Without disturbing Aoba too much, Koujaku leans to the bedside table and retrieves a few tissues, quietly wiping up their mess.

When Koujaku tosses the tissues away, Aoba suddenly hugs him, surprising him slightly. "Aoba..." Koujaku mumbles, wrapping his arms around the man and taking in his scent. They're both pretty sweaty and they probably smell like messy sex, but Koujaku doesn't mind. He enjoys being close to Aoba, feeling their bodies pressed tightly together.

"Let's go back to sleep," Aoba murmurs, leaning back to press a light kiss against Koujaku's cheekbone. "No more nightmares, ok?" He slides back onto the bed, lying down and pulling Koujaku along with him. He nuzzles against the man's chest and sighs deeply, feeling exhaustion wash over him all of a sudden. Koujaku's arms encircle him, his hands rubbing his back tenderly and Aoba hums contentedly as sleep begins to take him.

Koujaku can't really ask for a more perfect boyfriend. Aoba might not realise it, but he somehow he always manages to say just what Koujaku needs to hear. When Koujaku finally gives into sleep again, he isn't plagued by nightmares. With Aoba in his arms, his dreams are pleasantly vacant.


End file.
